Confessions
by Red Ink
Summary: Sakura's childhood friend and crush, Syaoran is returning to Japan after 5 years. Having completed his training in HK , he chose to go to a university in Japan. But would Sakura now have the courage she lacked before, to tell Syaoran how she really feels?
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.  
  
**Summary**: Sakura's childhood best friend and crush, Li Syaoran is returning to Japan after 5 years. Having completed his training with the Li can in Hong Kong, he's chosen to go to a university in Japan. But would Sakura now have the courage she lacked before, to tell Syaoran how she really feels?

  


**The Letter**

  
Sakura Kinomoto still remembered the day where she stood in tears at the Tomoeda airport. She couldn't help but let those crystal beads roll down her rosy cheeks, as she sobbed uncontrollably. The 12 year old Sakura tried to blink them back, but it only resulted in more coming.

"Syaoran, I'll miss you, promise me you'll come back on day," Sakura managed to choke up those words.

"It's a promise, I'll return once I finish my training with the elders of the Li clan and we'll play just like we use to," Li Syaoran said solemnly, but you could tell he was trying hard to hold back his emotions as well.

The two have been best friends since Syaoran moved in next door to Sakura. They were 3 years old at the time, and their friendship originally blossomed from their competitive nature. Even now they couldn't resist showing off their own superiority.

"Syaoran, hurry, the airplane is taking off soon," Syaoran heard his mother call and he knew he'd have to end this reluctant goodbye.

Taking out his most prized sword, Syaoran tore off a charm he tied at the end of the weapon.

"It's not much, but you can remember me by it. The words on there mean 'United' in Chinese. This will signify my brotherly love for you, please take care while I'm gone. Sakura, if you ever need me, hold this charm in your hand and call for me. I'll be there."

Even though Sakura cringed at the words, "brotherly love", she took the ornament and offered the sweetest smile back as she watched Syaoran dash towards the 'departure' line.

"It's alright if he only sees me as a sister..." Sakura mumbled silently, before she realized this would be the last time she'd see Syaoran. Taking her last opportunity, she raced to where Syaoran stood.

"Have my ribbon," Sakura said as she undid the pink bow on her left pigtail, "this will represent my love for you... Sisterly of course!" Sakura added in with an awkward laugh.

"Thank you" and with those last words the two parted.

Sakura resisted the urge to run after Syaoran, instead she meditated all her feelings to subside deep within her, hidden, lost and forgotten.

***

Sakura has just graduated from high school and was enjoying the hot summer day by rollerblading with her a current best friend, Tomoyo.

They met during the first year of high school and clicked together very well. It was different than the friendship Sakura had with Syaoran, for one Tomoyo was a girl, but the bondage was just as strong.

After rollerblading for about an hour around the neighbourhood, the two girls finally arrived back at Sakura's house.

Before unlocking the door, Sakura stuck her hand in the mailbox to see if the mailman had dropped by while they were out.

"Four things today, two bills for Dad, one for Touya and," Sakura stopped at the last letter, which was addressed to her, "One for me from Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong, you know someone from there?" Tomoyo asked curiously, while she took off her rollerblades.

"No, I don't think so..."

"Well it is clearly for you. Open it and see what it is."

"Erm, alright," Sakura agreed and ripped it cleanly at one end of the envelop, making sure not to damage the content inside.

_**Dear Sakura Kinomoto,**_

How are you? It's been a long time since we've last had contact, in fact, just about 5 years. I hope you still remember me and if you do, I hope you're not angry at me for not writing. The elders are very strict and I'm not allowed to have contact with anyone outside the clan. Well I've finally finished my training here and the clan decided it is best for me now the finish my education at a foreign university. Of course when I was given this opportunity, I chose Japan. See, I didn't break my promise Sakura, I'm coming back. See you soon.

Your childhood friend,  
Syaoran Li.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she read the letter over twice. Then three times. Then once more. She swore her eyes were playing tricks on her as she fixed her eyes on those two words, 'Syaoran Li'.

Of course she hasn't forgotten about him, but it's been so long, she couldn't believe she'd finally get to see him again.

"Earth to Sakura," Tomoyo taunted and waved her hand for her friend's attention, "what does it say? You look as if you've just won the lottery."

"No Tomoyo, it's better," Sakura paused and released a grin, "I just got a second chance."

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Jeez, another story, is this girl crazy? Possibly... Hehe, well I hope all of you would enjoy it and remember to review. 


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.  
  
**Summary**: Sakura's childhood best friend and crush, Li Syaoran is returning to Japan after 5 years. Having completed his training with the Li can in Hong Kong, he's chosen to go to a university in Japan. But would Sakura now have the courage she lacked before, to tell Syaoran how she really feels?

  


**Unexpected Surprise**

  
It was Wednesday; Tomoyo had called Sakura out early that morning for a cup of coffee, claiming she had important news to tell. What Tomoyo had to say, hit Sakura like a bucket of ice.

"Tomoyo, why do you have to go to that silly 'All Ladies' Academy'? What happened to pigging out and staying up all night with me at our new dorm? We planned this ever since grade 8; you can't just leave me there by myself. And you know that's totally selfish of you, right? Just taking off like that," Sakura crossed her arms to show disapproval, "now I don't even have a roommate. School starts in three days, there's no way the university would be able to find another girl for the room."

Sakura's face saddened before she irrationally leaned over the table and grabbed Tomoyo's hand.

"Please Tomoyo, have your parents register you back to 'KU' (Kouya University)."

Sakura released Tomoyo's hand and sat back down, rather embarrassed as she realized people in the restaurant were beginning to stare.

"Sakura, you can't say I haven't tried. You know my parents are rather stubborn about things, making it just as hard on me as it is on you," Tomoyo said and put down her cup of iced cappuccino, "Mom and Dad spent thousands, registering me into 'ALA' (All Ladies' Academy)' at such a late date, I don't think they'd want to spend more trying to transfer me out."

"Alright," Sakura gave a reluctant smile, "Let's just drop the subject and try to enjoy the last few days of summer break."

The two girls looked at each other and knew that no matter how they consoled each other, things weren't going to be the same with the other one missing.

Sakura turned her head to stare out through the large window by the door. It faced one of the busiest streets in Tomoeda. While scanning around with her emerald eyes, Sakura's gaze locked on the restaurant directly across from the one she was in.

"Hong Kong Desserts," she mumbled silently, "Maybe I won't be so lonely after all. Syaoran's arrival date has to be soon..."

***

Syaoran stood still, admiring the rosy cherry blossoms as they gently sat on the end of the tree branch. It has been so long since he's last been here, he felt like exploring Japan all over again.

"Sir, would you like me to take your baggage for you?"

Syaoran turned to face the taxi driver, "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for picking me up at the airport and dropping me off here, at the university."

After paying the taxi driver off, Syaoran entered the building. Inside, it was huge, and Syaoran became instantly lost. Having wandered around for approximately 10 minutes, he finally found the main office.

"Sorry, I'm a new student here and I was hoping someone could show me to my dorm room," he asked the lady at the front desk.

"We apologize but if you were not mailed a key in the past week, it is more than likely we couldn't fit you in a room."

"Ma'am, you don't understand," Syaoran exclaimed, "I'm not from Japan, and outside of here I have nowhere else to stay. If possible, please check to see if there's any rooms left."

The lady nodded and typed some content into a computer.

"You're lucky, there's exactly one room left," she smiled delightfully and wrote down the room number on a piece of paper and handed it to Syaoran, "here you go. Just turn left from here."

"Thank you," Syaoran said gladly as he stepped out into the hall but quickly came back to the office within seconds.

"Ma'am, you must have made a mistake, the sign on the left hall says 'Girl's Dormitory'."

***

"Hurry Touya, I'm going to be late!" Sakura shouted for her older brother as she stood waiting impatiently with her small luggage bag by her side.

"Chill Sakura, I'm coming," Touya skipped down the stairs, "It's not my fault someone decided not to take her driver's license test."

Sakura stuck out her tongue before she secured her belongings behind the seat and hopped on to her brother's motorcycle.

"I personally don't think this is first class transportation either," Sakura mumbled while trying to get comfortable.

"Don't complain squirt, you can catch your own ride if you don't like it," Touya shot back. He threw his keys in the air and caught them smoothly with his right hand, before starting up the motorcycle.

The two have always had this sort of relationship, and even though they might have said hurtful things to one another, they really cared for each other.

"Bye Dad," Touya and Sakura called out in unison as Touya stepped on the acceleration pedal and zoomed out of sight.

Sakura hung on to her brother around the waist tightly, as she fought a war to hang on. It wasn't that she didn't trust Touya, in fact she knew he was the most skilled motorcyclist around, it was herself she didn't trust. She swore her fingers were going to slip and the wind would just take her away, if the motorcycle went any faster.

"We're here now Sakura, you can open your eyes and loosen up on your grip," Touya said and almost looked more relieved than Sakura as she slowly let go.

"Thank you Oniichan (brother)" Sakura said as she took her luggage off the motorcycle, "I'll miss you and Dad. Please remember to call me once in awhile."

"Yes, don't worry Sakura, we will," Touya cut Sakura off as he started up his motorcycle again, "I'm not that awful of a brother, you should know I care and both Dad and I will miss you very much. Take care of yourself now."

Sakura watched her brother speed off until he became merely a speck in her view. She sighed and headed up the stairs of the university.

"Excuse me Miss, would you like any assistance?" a lady with a sweet smile asked from the office desk as Sakura passed by.

"No thank you, I'll be fine," Sakura replied politely. She was glad she took the orientation tour last week and with her good memory, she's practically memorized her new surrounding.

Within seconds she found her room on the second floor of the in a building right behind the campus. Taking out the keys she received a couple of days ago to her dorm room, she unlocked it cautiously. The door swung open revealing two cozy beds, a wardrobe and a wooden desk.

"Home…" Sakura said, with a tired grin as she dragged her luggage onto one of the beds and began to unpack.

She didn't bring many things, only the bare necessity and the few precious items she possessed. As she took items out one by one, she found the charm Syaoran gave her. Sakura picked it up carefully as if the slightest touch might damage it. She held it tightly in her palm and closed her eyes.

"United" Sakura whispered aloud.

_'Knock Knock'_

Sakura jolted back to reality. Who would be there to see her at this time? Getting up slowly, she walked to the door, and opened it with her right hand, while her left hand still held on to the charm.

Sakura gasped and her emerald eyes grew wide. There standing at the door was a tall, well built figure with chestnut hair and sparkling brown eyes. It could only have been one person, Syaoran Li.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: You know where I write this story? During class!! Yup, whenever the teacher blabs on, I'm writing this, so if it's not good, I'm sorry. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews, everyone, but because I'm greedy I'm expecting a LOT more! Hehe, anyhow, I'm out for now. So tired from typing... 


	3. Acquainted Once More

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.  
  
**Summary**: Sakura's childhood best friend and crush, Li Syaoran is returning to Japan after 5 years. Having completed his training with the Li can in Hong Kong, he's chosen to go to a university in Japan. But would Sakura now have the courage she lacked before, to tell Syaoran how she really feels?

  


**Acquainted Once More**

  
"Sakura?"

Sakura almost dropped the charm on the floor, at the sound of Syaoran's voice, calling her name.

"This couldn't be for real," she thought and gave herself a small pinch on her thigh. But after studying his figure, Sakura knew it couldn't be anyone else. She could recognize those deep brown eyes anywhere.

"H-- hi, S--Syaoran," Sakura stuttered and blushed, "what surprised to see you here!"

Sakura smiled but she could feel her cheeks flush ten shades of red and quickly moved aside for Syaoran to come in. As he passed her she suppressed the urge to throw herself at him and give him the hug she's wanted to since the day he left for Hong Kong.

"Please sit, sorry if it's not very welcoming, I just moved in myself," Sakura explained.

"It's fine, don't worry." 

"What a surprise to see you, how did you find me Syaoran?"

"It was more of a surprised for me to see you," he said as he sat down on the vacant bed, "this was my assigned dorm. Hope you don't mind Sakura, having to share a room with me."

"Of course not, I'd be glad to have you as company! We have five years to catch up on," Sakura chirped.

Syaoran smiled his rare smile that sent shivers up Sakura's spine and she felt herself melt. "And after five years, I still find myself attracted to you. Perhaps even more than before."

She quickly looked away, realizing she's been staring at him.

"Would all new students please come down to the auditorium," the PA boomed on, and both Sakura and Syaoran jumped, "I repeat, would all new students of K.U. please come down to the auditorium immediately. Thank you."

"I guess we have to wait until after the assembly to fill each other in on our past years," Sakura suggested and headed towards the door. In away, she still couldn't believe he was there standing in her room and in another, she wished this was only a dream.

They didn't say a single word to each other until they got to the auditorium.

"How about we sit over there," Syaoran pointed at two empty seats, somewhere near the center row. Without Sakura's answer, he took her hand and led her up with him.

Sakura felt even more awkward and quickly sat down next to Syaoran, after he dropped her hand.

Still deep in her thoughts, she hardly noticed when a gentleman beside her put out his hand out to greet her.

"Eriol Hiragizawa."

It took Sakura awhile to realize he had meant for her to shake his hand. She turned to the blue-eyed stranger and politely introduced herself, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hi," Eriol nodded and sat back. He had a sophisticated aura, not stuck up, but rather mature. The glasses he wore gave exactly what was needed of a finishing touch.

"This is very boring isn't it?" Eriol began to say.

"Extremely..." Sakura rolled her eyes in full approval. She was delighted at how easy he was to talk to, "I'd hate to think of how class is going to be like."

"It can't be too bad, you have your boyfriend here with you," Eriol nudged Sakura in the direction of Syaoran.

Sakura hesitated and blushed, "We're just good friends."

"Oh, sorry... Well what's your major here?" Eriol whispered over curiously.

"Literature A," Sakura answered and turned to ask, "Which course are you taking?"

"I'm taking Literature A too! We might be in the same class."

The two smiled at each other, both glad to have made a new friend. 

Sakura then turned back and stared at Syaoran. " Boyfriend? I wish. I don't even know what Syaoran's taking at K.U.," she studied the stern expression he always wore. Syaoran was still focused on the speaker up front. Sakura wondered if he was actually listening and if he were actually interested in what they were saying.

"Training with the elders must have really built character," giving out a yawn, she began to fight battles with her eyelids. Slowly the words became only a soft murmur as Sakura drifted off into a sound sleep. She didn't even realize as she naturally leaned onto Syaoran's shoulder.

***

If it weren't for the thunderous clap in the auditorium for the conclusion of the final speech, Sakura would have still laid asleep. She blinking twice, and bolted upright.

"You're awake. The assembly ended right on time for dinner. Are you hungry? Let me take you out."

Now Sakura was fully awake, she couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep on Syaoran's shoulder.

"How many embarrassments must I suffer in one day," she thought, "and did he just invite me out for dinner?"

Sakura followed Syaoran out of the auditorium and blindly tagged along as he walked out of the school.

"All he asked was to take me out for dinner. It's a common thing to do between friends, especially if we haven't seen each other for a long time. We're adults now, things are different, don't assume anything silly. Tomoyo often takes you out for food too," Sakured questioned herself silently, but she knew this wasn't the same.

Outside, the sun was just setting and a golden-red outlined the city-sky. Sakura watched as Syaoran waved down a taxi and opened the door for her, before getting on himself.

"'Hippari Teahouse' please," Syaoran informed their destination to the driver then turned to Sakura, "you liked the rice omelets and noodles from there, didn't you?"

With a nod, Sakura's heart filled with satisfaction and thought, "It's been five years and he still remembers." 

They both stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, looking as if they had a great deal on their mind. When they finally arrived at 'Hippari Teahouse,' Sakura and Syaoran were startled. The ride seemed to have gone very quick. 

Syaoran opened the car door for Sakura the same courteous way he had for her to get on. They both walked in the bustling restaurant side-by-side. The two stood still, admired their surrounding. Both Sakura and Syaoran haven't been there ever since childhood. It was the place where they spent all their allowance money on, the foods here were great. It wasn't very fancy but it was an extremely popular dine-in and consumed customers of all ages.

"A seat for two please," Syaoran told the waiter as he brought them to a small table in a corner. He then left their side, after dropping off the menu.

"Sakura, there's more to why I've returned to Japan. I didn't feel quite right explaining it in the letter, it was something I wanted to say face-to-face," Syaoran said as he sat down. 

"Oh, what is it?" Sakura was eager to hear. She's known Syaoran long enough to know when he was being serious... Or at least, more so than usual.

"My mother has fallen very ill just last month and the doctors have told us that she only had a maximum of two years to live."

Sakura felt an ache in her heart. She wasn't expecting this. She's known Syaoran's mother to be a lively, healthy and inspiring woman. But her, dying? Impossible. The pain Syaoran must have endured, now why isn't he by her side? What was Syaoran doing all the way in Japan at such a critical time? That was one thing Sakura couldn't understand and got more confused each second she spent trying to figure it out.

Syaoran saw the lost expression on his friend's face and quickly explained, "She's never wanted much but her last wish is to watch me get married. That's why I really came to Japan, Sakura. It was to look for you. That's why I could hardly believe my luck when you opened the door at the dormitory. The thing is Sakura, I need to ask you something."

Sakura could hardly let things sink in her head that quickly. "Came here for me? Marriage? What was he getting to?" She gulped, preparing herself to what Syaoran would say next.

He was staring straight into her eyes, and with a deep voice, he spoke "Would you..."

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Finally on spring break! *cheers* Anyways, sorry if this chapter is bad. I woke up this morning and found myself not being able to compose something worth reading, please don't critisize too much. I spent a lot of time editing this chapter continuously. I couldn't potrait the characters quite the way I wanted to and I hope this isn't too boring. Well, review anyhow, and make me a happy girly! 


	4. Wishing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is all mine.  
  
**Summary**: Sakura's childhood best friend and crush, Li Syaoran is returning to Japan after 5 years. Having completed his training with the Li can in Hong Kong, he's chosen to go to a university in Japan. But would Sakura now have the courage she lacked before, to tell Syaoran how she really feels?

  


**Wishing**

  
"Would you like to help me? Find a wife I mean..." Syaoran quickly added in, feeling embarrassed. He began to stare at the teapot on the table, as his cheeks flushed every shade of red possible, "You've always been my best friend and I've never known anyone who could understand me more than you, Sakura."

Sakura's surrounding seemed to whirl around her and she could no longer see, or hear anything. Tears rushed to her eyes, and the usual emerald pair were gleaming with sorrow and no longer had their usual glow. Yet at the same time, Sakura couldn't help but feel selfish and egoistic.

"I'm the only person he could turn to. He's always been so reserved and for him to open up like this I should be glad. Syaoran just lost his mother, what kind of friend am I if don't offer to help at a moment like this? If I love him I should do something. Besides, what was I expecting? For him to propose?" Sakura thought and snorted silently at her foolishness. Clenching her skirt she continued to tell herself repeatedly, "I can't cry. Not now, not in front of him..."

With all the will-power she obtained, Sakura looked into Syaoran eyes and forced out her usual smile, "Of course I'll do that for you, Syaoran, anything for my best friend. Watch you'll have a girlfriend before Christmas."

***

Sakura lay in bed on her side, facing Syaoran who was already sound asleep. She didn't know whether it was because she wasn't use to her new home or because she had too much on her mind right now. After dinner, Syaoran became a lot more open and easy going, Sakura guessed it must have been because he finally got that question off his chest. Seeing him relieved made her feel content, even if he transferred the burden onto her. Sakura didn't mind because she knew she still loved him and she's decided to put her own feelings aside just for him and would sincerely try to help.

Sakura quietly got out of bed and tip-toed to the small window, between Syaoran's bed and her's, being careful not to disturb the sleep of her roommate. Resting her elbow on the sill, she gazed up at the clear sky, which was scattered with specks of golden stars. Sakura closed her eyes and let the moonlight shine brightly on her face, showing every contour. She whispered just loudly enough for herself to hear,

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
  
Star light, star bright,  
The first star I see tonight.  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight.  
  
For this one guy, I've been dreaming of,  
I wish that I could have all his love.  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have the dream I dream tonight.  
  
He is so sweet, that's for sure,  
I want to be the girl he's looking for.  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the guy I wish tonight.  
  
Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
  
Star bright, star light,  
The first star I see tonight.  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight."_

Opening her eyes again she turned to look at Syaoran as a single tear trickled down her cheek. Even if she was safe to cry, she didn't want to. Brushing it away Sakura began to head back to her own bed. She was now feeling a bit tired, it had been a long day. "Good night, and sweet dreams Syaoran," and with a yawn she quickly fell asleep.

***

The whole week has been hard on Sakura. She's been frustrated and worried about absolutely everything. University was really not the way she had hoped it'd be, especially with Syaoran there. She still hasn't thought of someone for him or a way to find that person at that matter. But what was even worse, she had forced herself to be happy every single second Syaoran was around. That was the biggest challenge she has had to face all this time.

Sakura couldn't possibly be gladder when the weekends rolled by, especially when she had made plans with Tomoyo to go shopping. She missed her a lot and yearned for the support Tomoyo always gave her whenever she needed it. But that morning, she was awoken early by a phone call.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm going to have to cancel our plan. I've been assigned a lot of homework this weekend, I can't afford to lose anytime to go shopping," came Tomoyo's voice on the other line, "If you don't mind Sakura, would you like to come over instead? I would enjoy your company."

It wasn't the best way to start the day, but Sakura looked at it optimistically, "At least we still get to spend time with each other, I'll come by sometime after lunch., we have a lot to catch up on."

It was only when they hung up that Sakura noticed Syaoran wasn't in the room. Without even guessing she knew where he must have been and she skipped over to the window. There standing outside was Syaoran with his shimmery sword, practicing martial arts, with a dedicated expression. Sakura continued to admire, while still hiding out of his view. She stood there for some time before finally deciding she should get started and head on over to Tomoyo.

"I love you Syaoran," Sakura murmured and looked away.

***

"I still think you should tell him Sakura," Tomoyo preached after Sakura told her all of the happenings of the pass week, while typing on the computer, "He told you to pair him up, so why not with yourself?"

Sakura sat on Tomoyo's king-sized bed and hugged her teddy bear tightly, "Didn't I tell you he asked me to help him only because he saw me as his best friend and not as a target of interest? How awkward would it be for both of us if we did go out?"

"Well, what if you're able to make him fall in love with you, Sakura, without revealing your identity?" Tomoyo paused to type something on the computer, and then continued, "That way when he does find out it's you he wouldn't even care because he'd be head over heels for you. This shouldn't be problem at all since, Sakura, you know exactly the type of girl he likes, right?"

Sakura was now sitting up straight, full of interest at this new idea. She almost let go of the teddy bear before slouching back again, "Exactly how would I be able to do that? No matter how many cosmetics you put on me, no makeup can transform me into a completely different person."

"Who said you'd have to do this face to face. Maybe you could telephone him," Tomoyo spun around in her office chair to face the attentive Sakura, "You could tell him you're one of Sakura's friend who attends a university in a near by city. I'm sure he'd believe you that way."

"The only problem Tomoyo, is Syaoran would recognize my voice. At least if he didn't now, he would soon or later. We're roommates at the university, Syaoran would be able to make the connection soon. You don't think he's that gullible, do you?" Sakura reasoned back and rejected the idea once again.

"Well how about—" before Tomoyo's could fight back, her idea was interrupted by the only-too-familiar sound coming from the computer. Spinning around to the screen she cried, "It couldn't again. How can it CRASH like this! I didn't save the e-mail yet..."

Tomoyo quickly covered her mouth but it was too late, Sakura had already heard, "E-mail? I thought someone had homework to do!"

"I was, Sakura. But I decided to take a little break from it... Gomen (Sorry), I didn't mean to not focus," Tomoyo gave a guilty giggle, "Forgive me?"

Sakura barely heard Tomoyo's words as an idea popped in her head. Tomoyo only knew too well what was going on, she could see the wheels in her best friend's head turning. A smile slowly spread across Sakura's face as she jumped up to hug Tomoyo, "You're a genius! I think I've just came up with an idea that could solve my problem."

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Jeez, it literally took me forever to write this chapter and I hope I did alright. I didn't spend too long proofreading so I'm sorry if I have any errors! Anyhow, I had a 'poem' in this chapter, and it is actually lyrics to a song by Simplicity, called "Twinkle Twinkle". I modified it a little but the original is still nice, download it if you have time. Well, remember to review my story and keep commenting, alright? *wink* 


End file.
